


Coffee Lovers

by Ravenclaw20



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, CEO AU, Cafe AU, Cliche, Coffee, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff and Humor, Humour, I Love You, Tattoo Artist Bang Chan, Tattoos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw20/pseuds/Ravenclaw20
Summary: Crushes are great. Crushes on cute australians are better. Crushes on a cute Australian with a dimple who owns the tattoo parlour down the street? Now that is just too much. But maybe, the cute tattood beauty, has a crush on you too? That's what Minho says anyway--but we ignore him.





	Coffee Lovers

He came in every day. Every. Single. Day. Some days he would stay and sit in a booth maybe strike up a short conversation with you. Other days he was in and out as soon as his medium americano was made. He was tall, broad shouldered and the most beautiful man you had ever seen. His luscious noir locks were always messy as if he ran his fingers through it too much and his dimple was prominent with every smile. Most days he wore slacks and a simple band tee, showing off his colourful tattoos that stretched from his wrist and peaked just out the top of his collar.

But today, oh today was his hottest look yet.

 

“A-” your voice cracked, as he sauntered up to the counter “a-are you wearing a suit?”

 

His normally messy locks were combed neatly, one stubborn strand falling just above his left eye. His black dress shirt was buttoned neatly, and his suit was pristine. He looked more like a fortune 500 business man, rather than the owner of the tattoo parlour down the street. Instead of answering, he smiles, his dimple adding boyish charm to his very manly attire. _Is_ _it getting hot in here?_

 

“Good morning Y/N,” he said in a cheery voice. “Can I have a uhm…”

 

He always did this too. He would come in, say good morning, and pretend to think about what to get before ordering the same thing. Before he even answered, you were ringing him up for a medium americano, trying frantically to calm your racing heart. _Should I turn the AC on?_

 

“Hey,” he pouted, his eyes gleaming with a teasing spark ”you rang me up before I could order, what if I wanted a latte today?” While he pays he leans forward, allowing you a whiff of his cologne. He smelt warm, like vanilla and cinnamon. _Jesus? Is that you?_

You rolled your eyes playfully, not trusting yourself to answer him yet. You move on to pour him his coffee trying not to hurt yourself. The last time he looked this nearly this hot, you slammed the register drawer closed on your thumb. That was not a fun morning.

 

“You order the same thing every day Chan, even when you try to think you won’t.”  

 

“Ay, but maybe today is different? Maybe I wanted something more…” You meet his eyes over the counter. They’re so rich and beautiful, you’re half amazed you didn’t drop the coffee right then. _Something more??_

 

He doesn’t move and neither do you. Both of you staring at the other. It’s not until he clears his throat that you realize you haven’t handed him the coffee.

 

“Oh sorry-” nervous laughter bubbles from your lips handing it over the counter.

 

“It’s okay,” he says gently taking a sip. He makes an appreciative groan, giving you a thumbs up. “Perfect as always.”

 

You try to tamp down the heat in your face at his compliments. “I try to make my work as amazing as me,” you chuckle with a flirty wink. You probably looked silly, but he laughs anyways nodding in agreement.

 

“Well, I mean this is pretty damn close.” He smile never leaves his face and you’re convinced he’s trying to kill you.

 

“So, the suit?” you question, trying to change the subject. “You really look like CEO Chan Bang right now.”

 

“Oh you like it?” He gives you a small turn his hands out. “I had to buy it for my meeting this morning.”

 

 _Like it? I fucking love it_. Instead of saying that you reply with, “Yeah, I like it, it suits you.”

 

He laughs at your pun before he sobers a bit. “Actually,” his voice drops an octave and man does it do things to you. “I’m really nervous about this meeting.”

 

He’s looking at you from beneath his lashes and shit, Chan you can’t just do this.

 

“I-I’m sure it’ll go well,” you stutter, “what’s it about?”

 

“It’s for my expansion,” he sighs, “right now it’s just me, Woojin and Changbin working you know, but I wanna expand the shop, get more artists in there. That way I can finally clear up the backlog of customers I have.” He leans forward, a proud smile on his face, “I’m backed up for the next five weeks.”

 

You whistle, impressed but not surprised. District 9 was the best tattoo parlour in the city, and if anyone wanted creative and beautiful artwork done that was the place to go.

 

“Well,” you nod, “just go in there and be you, I’m sure you’ll get it.”

 

He looks at you, regarding the smile on your face before he returns it. “Just be me?” A sly eyebrow raises and you blush again.

 

“Y-yea,” you choke out, “you know all charismatic and s-stuff you’ll do fine.”

 

“Thanks Y/N,” he grins, “that helped more than you realize.”

 

“Anytime Chan,” you reply softly.

 

The two of you lapse into another silence, but this one is softer. Almost teasing on his part. He’s completely aware of what he does to you, too bad you do nothing to him. He’s about to say something again when his phone rings. As he answers it, you take a breath to recollect yourself. When he hangs up you face him again, an awkward smile present on your lips.

 

“Woojin says he just got here, wish me luck?”

 

“You don’t need it, you got this.” You watch as he salutes with his free hand, eyes shining before he turns and struts out the door.

 

“Damn he looks sexy in that suit.” You watch his cute little butt in his dress pants through the window, oblivious to your amused co-worker standing next to you.

 

“He does, doesn’t he?”

 

A shriek echoes around you both, caused by you. “Minho, christ, when did you get here,” you hiss trying to still your racing heart.

 

“Somewhere between ‘you rang me up before I ordered’ and ‘damn he looks sexy in that suit’. I was quite offended neither of you heard me say good morning.” His lips spread into a cat like smile at the flush that floods your face and neck. I can’t believe this.

 

Minho was amazing, by far your favorite coworker to have a shift with, but he always happened to be there when you and Chan had some sort of interaction and was convinced the two of you were ‘a living drama’. Any minor fluster the two of you made, Minho was there to witness, amused at how oblivious the two of you were.  

 

“Its okay love,” Minho says after a moment, moving to help a new customer, “this is just another adorable moment in your love story.”

 

You roll your eyes, ignoring him, preparing to make the next order. There’s no way a guy like Chan is into you. As you make the french vanilla, you convince yourself that today, like every other day, is the day you ignore Minho and try to calm yourself in regards to Chan.

 

His words bother you all day though. In between Minho’s teasings and the way Chan acted this morning, you concluded one thing. You were definitely crazy about Chan, but he was just a flirty dude. Yes. That makes sense. Minho however, was adamant that Chan is into you, but you only saw him as being friendly. And extremely attractive. The day goes smoothly, a steady stream of customers and the rich scent of coffee. Chan returns near closing, shocking not only you but Minho who was in the middle of his rendition of ‘Likey’.

 

His hair back to its messy state, and unlike this morning, the suit jacket is gone leaving him in his button down shirt sleeves rolled up to show his tattoos. You can’t help but stare at him mouth open. The top three buttons are undone and he has a light blush coating his cheeks.

 

He storms in, looking around frantically, a bright smile blossoming on his lips when he spots you. Ignoring your shocked gasp he scoops you into his arms, a small chuckle leaving him while he spins happily.

 

“I got it!” he says letting you down gently, arms still wrapped around you. “I got the expansion!”

 

You laugh gleefully wrapping your arms around his neck tightly this time. “I told you you would get it!”

 

The two of you hug for a minute before you remember where you are, and who he is. You lean back set to let go, but his arms tighten around your waist. You’ve pulled back enough to look him in the eyes and the depth of them reel you in.

 

“Y/n,” he whispers lowly, “I..” his voice trails off as if he lost his train of thought.

 

“You what Chan?” you reply just as softly. Both of you are completely oblivious to Minho watching from behind the counter, hands clasped over his heart, waiting for you two to kiss.

 

“I think that I-”

 

“Chan what the hell is taking so long?!” The two of you spring away from each other at Changbin’s booming voice.

 

“OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD CHANGBIN THEY WERE JUST GOING TO KISS!” Minho raises his hands above his head, in exasperation. You two were so close and stupid Changbin ruined it.

 

Changbin looks over to you and Chan, taking in how close you stood, side by side and both blushing at the ground. “Oh shit,” he says quickly, moving towards Minho, “ah….just uhm…. Just continue as if I never did...that.”

 

“Oh so you think they’re going to continue after that?” Minho drawls dryly. “I’ve been waiting painfully since he first walked in here, asking where she was, for them to admit they like each other, and on the night I finally get my kiss you fucking ruin my fucking season finale!”

 

You and Chan look at each other at that statement.

 

“Since you first asked for me?” you ask softly, your blush deepening.

 

“Aha yea,” he scratches the back of his neck, “It was the week you went to your grandma’s funeral out of state. I missed out on a lot of coffee that week.”

 

“Oh?” you smile lightly, “so you only drink the coffee if I make it?”

 

He’s blushing deeply now, and he looks adorable. More noir strands fall into his face as his colourful arm messes with his hair once more.

 

“Well yeah,” he looks at you from beneath his lashes, “your coffee is perfect.”

 

You giggle lightly at how cute he is. “Well not perfect...”

 

He steps closer gripping your waist. “You’re right, the only perfect thing in here is you. “

 

“I said I was sorry!” Changbin exclaims, breaking your moment with Chan. Again. “If I had known that’s why he ran in here so fast I wouldn’t have interrupted!” His voice raises an octave in exasperation.

 

“Well too late for that don’t you think?” Minho’s hands are now on his hips as he looks scaldingly at the shorter man. “Do you know how hard it was getting her to admit her feelings for him?”

 

“I already apologized what do you-”

 

“Guys!” Chan says causing both of them to jump. “Kind of in the middle of something here.”

 

You both chuckle as Minho and Changbin let out muttered responses of ‘yeah, sorry dude’ and ‘of course go ahead’. When he turns to face you you cup his cheek with one hand, looping the other around his neck.

 

“So barista,” he says, “can I kiss you or what?”

 

“Please.”

 

And with that, he smiles, dimple prominent, eyes shining before he moves closer and the both of you are in bliss. Changbin and Minho are leaning against each other, smiling at the tender moment when another voice booms through the store.

 

“Awe yea Channie Hyung Get it!”

 

You and Chan separate, and when you look over his shoulder you see the tall freckled blonde blushing as Minho and Changbin both yell a stern “FELIX!” The cluster of boys behind him break out into laughter but Chan simply rolls his eyes, before claiming your lips once more.

 

_Perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey i'm moving all my crap from tumblr to here, but this is one of my favs by far. Lmk what you think in the comments below!


End file.
